


Just friends

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Dom/bottom Jaemin, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, kinda angsty, slight degradation, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: “You say you love me, I say you’re crazy, we’re nothing more than friends”Jeno and Jaemin are best friends, and it’s been that way since they met in high school. The catch? They’re friends with benefits, and both hiding their own feelings for each other.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Follow me on twt @jaemnbby if u want to see my stories before they’re uploaded on here :) enjoy!

Jeno swore he’d never catch feelings because, well, it was Jaemin. The Jaemin he’d watched many time making out with other girls and guys in the club, picked him up in his car after he’d spent the night with someone, the Jaemin who had and always would be his best friend. 

Jaemin’s suggestion of the two sleeping together had come in a drunken slur after Jeno had spent the night complaining about how he couldn’t find anyone that met his tastes. Jaemin has licked his lips, looked up at Jeno with half-lidded eyes and muttered  
“I could fuck you better than any of them ever would.” 

That’s how they’d ended up naked in Jeno’s bed the next morning, both sharing a splitting headache and not an ounce of regret. 

“A one time thing.” Jeno had sighed as he put his shirt over his head, tossing Jaemin’s clothes back to him. Jaemin had snickered, rolling over in Jeno’s bed. 

“Sure Jen, one time thing.” 

Unfortunately, it began to be at least a weekly occurrence. There was something about the way Jaemin teased him, moaned his name and pulled Jeno closer to his chest as Jeno came deep inside him that made Jeno feel as if he was getting high off a drug. 

The two never discussed any aspect of a relationship because the answer was obvious. It would never happen. Jeno knew from having known Jaemin for many years that he didn’t take relationships seriously, he never had, and he more than likely never would. Not that they would be in a relationship though, because all they were was sex partners. 

“Are you sleeping with other people?” Jeno asked casually one night as they laid in bed together. Jaemin had been fiddling around on his phone, and he paused in his tracks, placing his phone down. He sighed. Jeno knew that sigh, he’d heard it one too many times, but it had never been aimed at him. When a girl he’d been seeing had rang him up crying, confessing her feelings, that was the sigh he’d given. Another occasion was a similar circumstance where Jeno had been waiting in the car to pick Jaemin up from someone’s house, and he’d overheard their conversation. It was that sigh. 

“Not at the moment, why?” Why. Why indeed. Why had Jeno asked him that? The question caught him off guard, and he averted his gaze from Jaemin’s stars. 

“I just wondered. Don’t wanna catch anything you know.” 

Jaemin snorted in response, shoving Jeno’s leg playfully.

“Accusing me of having STDs now are we?” He mused, sitting up in bed to move closer to Jeno. Rolling his eyes, Jeno scoffed and turned to face Jaemin.

“From the rate you get around, yes.” Something in Jaemin’s eyes darkened upon hearing that, and the smirk off his face dropped instantly. Jeno had chuckled at what he said, not realising the effect it seemingly had on Jaemin. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Jeno realises a little too late that he shouldn’t have said that. Jaemin had him pinned down, his hand around his throat, his face so close to Jeno’s their lips were touching. 

“Such a fucking brat.” Jaemin growled, and Jeno shivered in response. He had a habit of degrading Jeno during sex, but he’d never really looked this riled up over it before. 

“I’m sorry Jaemin.” Jeno gulped, raising his hands above his head so Jaemin could pin him down. He already knew what was going to happen. 

“Know your place, slut.” Jaemin bit his lip and pulled Jeno’s shirt over his body swiftly, leaning down to bite down on his neck. Jeno yelped, the sudden contact unexpected but not unwelcome. 

Jaemin let out a satisfactory moan as he began to grind down against Jeno, with Jeno already teasing the other by ghosting his fingers over Jaemin’s hole. As Jeno inserted a finger inside of Jaemin, he hissed in pain, biting down hard directly onto Jeno’s collarbone. Whilst it was true, Jeno could’ve gotten lube, he didn’t really feel like it at the moment. 

“Jeno that really fucking hurts.” Jaemin groaned, his face buried in Jeno’s neck. Despite his words, he continued to grind down onto his fingers, whimpering when Jeno decided to add a second finger. 

“Want me to stop then?” Whispered Jeno directly into Jaemin’s ear so his hot breath hit the other’s neck and sent shivers down his spine. Jeno chuckled as Jaemin just shook his head, and he stretched his fingers out inside of Jaemin. As they’d already slept together the night before, he wouldn’t need much prep, but Jeno absolutely loved doing this to Jaemin. Watching this confident, cocky boy completely break in front of him...Jeno could never get enough of it. 

After listening to and watching Jaemin shake on top of him for a few minutes, Jeno realised he was too impatient to continue prepping him. 

“Jaemin, pass me the lube and a condom please.” Jeno murmured, running his free hand through Jaemin’s soft pink hair, his other hand still prodding at the other’s entrance. Jaemin nodded, lifting his face and stretching out his arm. Jeno noticed his face was a lot redder than usual, but he decided not to question it. 

Jaemin handed him the lube, but not a condom.

“Jaemin, I need a condom.”

“No you don’t.” 

Jeno raised his eyebrow at the other, squirting some lube on two of his fingers before inserting them back into Jaemin. His eyes rolled back in his forehead, and Jeno felt Jaemin’s precum leaking onto his stomach. 

“Why don’t I need a condom?” Jeno smirked, pushing Jaemin’s hair out of his face to look at him. Jaemin averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing. 

“I’m clean. And not sleeping with anyone else.” Jaemin darted his head back to the side of Jeno’s neck so he wasn’t able to look at him. Jeno’s heart skipped a beat. Why did he feel...relieved? They were just friends. Sure, they were both attracted to each other, but in the grand scheme of things, that meant nothing. 

“Are you sure?” Jeno asked, slipping his fingers out of Jaemin and coating his dick in lube, groaning slightly at the sensation he wasn’t used to. Jaemin smiled and nodded, sitting up to straddle Jeno and began to lower himself down on Jeno’s already fully erect cock. 

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t do it. Now shut up and fuck me.” Jaemin moaned, his nails digging into Jeno’s shoulders as he sunk down fully onto Jeno. The feeling alone drove Jeno crazy almost instantly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex without a condom before, but this was his first time doing that with Jaemin, and it felt so much better. As Jaemin began to grind up and down slowly, Jeno felt weak at the knees from how fucking warm Jaemin was inside. 

He gripped onto Jaemin’s waist and pulled him forward so he was laying on his chest, giving him easier access to pound into him. Jaemin gasped at Jeno’s sudden assertiveness, but he didn’t protest. 

“Jeno, I- fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Jaemin moaned, his head collapsing onto Jeno’s chest, doing his best to move his hips in time to Jeno’s thrusts. 

“You feel better baby.” Jeno couldn’t help with the pet names sometimes. When it came to Jaemin, they just fit. Everything just seemed to fit with Jaemin. 

Jaemin began to suck on Jeno’s shoulder, his nails digging into his shoulders. Jeno had noticed that Jaemin seemed to love marking him, yet he wouldn’t let Jeno do it back to him. It annoyed Jeno for a reason he couldn’t identify. 

Jeno began to slow down his thrusts, pushing himself fully inside of Jaemin with every movement to experience the feeling in its entirety. He knew from the way Jaemin whimpered every time he bottomed out that he was enjoying it a lot. Despite how good he was managing to make Jaemin feel, and how good he felt too, with deep red bruises forming up his chest and neck, Jeno’s head wasn’t exactly present in the moment. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Jaemin looked in front of him, his lips parted spilling angelic moans of his name. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he didn’t want anyone else to see Jaemin like this, didn’t want Jaemin to moan anyone else’s name like that. Jeno was possessive of him. The very thought of someone else fucking Jaemin like this was enough to send Jeno into a frenzy, his grip on Jaemin’s waist tightening, his pace of thrust rapidly increasing. 

Jaemin was getting louder and louder, his curses becoming more frequent, and Jeno could tell he was close. Jaemin’s cock strained against Jeno’s stomach, and in a spur of the moment, Jeno removed one of his hands from Jaemin’s waist and takes ahold of his cock, jerking him off sporadically, causing Jaemin to whine and bite down hard on Jeno’s upper neck. 

“Wh-what the fuck Jeno?” Jaemin cried out as he came all over Jeno’s chest, and Jeno kept thrusting, kept jerking Jaemin off, overstimulating him. 

“You’re mine.” Jeno growled in a voice foreign to his own. Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip to suppress his moans.

“What?” Jaemin groaned, attempting at sitting up but Jeno kept his grip firm on the small of Jaemin’s back and on his cock. 

“Only I can do this to you, understand?” Jeno growled, finally letting go of Jaemin’s cock and pounding into him desperately searching for his climax. 

“Jeno I-“ Jaemin groaned, his voice catching in his throat as Jeno came deep inside of him, his cum oozing out of Jaemin as he pulled out. 

The two laid in silence for a few minutes, their breathing heavy and slow. Jeno’s mind, however, was not moving as slow. In fact, his was racing with regret, every line he’d just said to Jaemin shooting through his brain like an arrow. It hurt his chest. He knew their friendship wouldn’t be the same after this. Who should speak first? Jeno guessed Jaemin more than likely felt awkward, he still hadn’t turned to look up at him, and was still sprawled out on his chest. 

“Jaemin, about what I said…” Jeno began, his heart thumping so loudly he was sure Jaemin would be able to feel it. 

“I know you have feelings for me Jeno.” Jaemin sighed after a while, finally looking up at him. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked a total wreck. Jeno, as usual, found it adorable. 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Jeno, listen, love hurts. You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose that.” Jeno wished he could understand that. He pushed Jaemin off of his chest, throwing him a towel to clean himself up. 

“You already lost that the day you decided to start sleeping with me.” Jeno responded coldly, his back to Jaemin as he pulled a shirt over his head, throwing Jaemin’s shirt at him shortly after. 

Jeno knew that would sting. He knew Jaemin was most likely burying some feelings too, but he knew Jaemin well enough to know his pride, he would never tell Jeno the truth. So now Jeno would just break that pride down, brick by brick. 

“You agreed to it.” Jaemin whispered, his voice shaking, not with anger, but with something else. It was hurt. Jeno smirked to himself. Now maybe Jaemin would realise how bad it was to keep doing this. 

“So? It was never my intention or idea to continue it. Who kept turning up at my house? Who kept hinting you wanted to do it again? Who Jaemin? Who?” Jeno had raised his voice now, his blood turned cold as he turned to glare at Jaemin who was staring sheepishly down into his lap. 

“Fuck you then.” Jaemin mumbled, pushing past Jeno to gather his clothes. 

“You knew I didn’t want a relationship. I can’t return your feelings, I’m sorry.” He continued after he was fully clothed. Jeno just stared at him, his feelings of hurt and anger too high to feel anything else. 

“I never expected you to.” Jeno sighed, standing up and reaching out towards Jaemin. Jaemin flinched away from him, slapping his hand away. 

“Give me space, Jeno.” 

“Is this over then?” 

“Of course it is.” Jaemin glared at Jeno. Jeno felt his heart slowly crumbling. It didn’t shatter, because it had slowly started to break already the more he fell for Jaemin. Now, though, it was finally falling apart like a decaying building finally giving way,

“Even our friendship?” Jeno whispered weakly, falling back down onto his bed, his knees too weak to keep himself up. 

Jaemin didn’t respond to that, he just let himself out of the house, not uttering another word. 

But Jeno knew the answer. 

But Jeno was wrong. As Jaemin closed the door behind him, he finally let the tears fall down his face. So badly had he wanted to tell Jeno that no, their friendship wasn’t over, he just needed time to process his feelings and understand them himself. 

Jaemin had never been good with his emotions. One shitty relationship was all it took for Jaemin to close himself off, not wanting to return to love for a long time. Jeno made him feel very loved, but Jaemin believed he’d fuck it up. Jeno was way too good for him, too kind, too caring, too loving. And that was something Jaemin wanted him to save for someone else, not someone like him who couldn’t keep it in his pants and couldn’t keep a partner around for more than a few weeks. 

Jeno deserves better than that. And despite this, the minute they’d started sleeping together, Jaemin stopped toying with other people. He cut off all communication with other sex partners and just focused on Jeno. He told himself at first that it was because Jeno fulfilled all his needs sexually and emotionally, so what was the point in seeing other people? 

And yet, Jaemin still didn’t know what to do. He’d already ruined their friendship, could they ever recover from this? As he sat in his car, he just couldn’t bring himself to drive away. He turned on the engine, but he just couldn’t move. He had to see Jeno. He had to apologise and try and fix things. 

Jaemin bolted back up to Jeno’s apartment, slamming his hands against his door. 

“Who is-Jaemin?” 

God, Jaemin’s heart broke when he saw him. His eyes were red and blotchy, his hair was a mess and Jaemin felt so horrible. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin breathed in, biting his lip. Jeno shook his head and gestured for him to come in, opening the door. They sat down together on the edge of Jeno’s bed. Jaemin guessed he should talk first.

“I like you too. It’s just hard to…” 

“Trust me?” Jeno answered, raising his eyebrows at the other. Jaemin bit his lip again. 

“I’m not even sure. Of course I trust you, you’re my best friend.” 

“So you’re scared then?” Jeno questioned again, his eyes finally meeting Jaemin’s teary eyes. Jaemin’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t wanted to consider that possibility. His heart got broken once, and he just decided he didn’t want to love again for a while. That was it. Relationships were a waste of time. 

“Maybe.” Jaemin whispered, fiddling with the side of his tracksuit. Jeno sighed and wrapped his arm around the other, pulling him closer for a side hug. 

“I understand.” Jeno matched Jaemin’s volume of voice, placing his head on top of the Jaemin’s head. 

“But we can...try.” 

Jeno’s heart skipped a beat. 

“You’d do that for me?” Jeno smiled, pulling Jaemin onto his lap to fully embrace him in a hug. Jaemin giggled and gave a weak attempt at pushing Jeno off of him. 

“I don’t think I deserve you, but-“ 

“Shut the fuck up, Jaemin. Of course you do.” Jeno groaned, twisting Jaemin round on his lap so he could face him. 

“Don’t you ever say that again. You’re worth so much to me.” Jeno smiled, running his hand through Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin bit his lip holding back his tears. He really hadn’t expected that.

“I’ll try not to.” Jaemin smiled back weakly, but Jeno just shook his head.

“No, I want you to know your worth.” 

Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears streamed down his face, and he held Jeno’s cheeks with so much care he felt his heart could burst. He leaned down, finally kissing him. The two had kissed before, but it had only been fleeting moments during sex, but this time it was different. 

Jeno didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, running his hands down Jaemin’s back gently, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. Jaemin moaned into the other’s mouth, pulling on Jeno’s hair, pushing him back into the bed. 

“Jeno?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes and pulled Jaemin into his arms so he could spoon him, kissing him on the back of his neck. 

“Will you be my boyfriend then?” Jaemin asked shyly, holding Jeno’s hand’s that were tightly wrapped around his stomach. Jeno hummed teasingly. 

“Hmm, not yet. I need to ask you out over a nice romantic dinner.” Jaemin elbowed Jeno in the stomach, and Jeno fell into fits of laughter. Pouting, Jaemin turned around to face him, attempting at pulling a baby face. Jeno just rolled his eyes and kissed Jaemin on his cheek. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin began, and Jeno raised his eyebrows. “You are my romantic dinner.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up.” 

The two fell into fits of laughter, spending the rest of the day kissing and cuddling in each other’s arms. Jaemin still felt scared, and of course Jeno was too, but that didn’t matter. Jaemin was willing to try his best for Jeno, and that was enough.


End file.
